Maps
Maps are a vital aspect of Project Gungame. Maps are what you play on to battle people, engage in activities, and more. Map Browsing Interface When creating a game, you can choose an editable map for you to add onto or choose your own or someone else's map to use. In-game, if you want to change the map, type "/changelevel" in chat to get to the interface. Mousing over a map will show you both the description of the map and the thumbnail of the map. Browsing Modes My Levels - Browse through every level you have saved, regardless of it being public or not. Favourites - Browse through every map you have /favorited ingame. All - Look at the newest uploaded maps and search for maps by name or author. Featured - Chaz's choices. Not just his maps, but the most popular ones all in one place for easy access. default Thumbnails Map thumbnails appear when you mouse over them. This is meant to ease browsing and show how maps actually look without having to load them. Glitches None of the "Top this week," "Top this month," or "Top all time" checkboxes work while searching by name or author. Favorited maps that are not public will not show up in your Favourites list. "Editable maps" are not able to be saved if you load them through the Browsing Interface. They are only accessible through the Game window when opening a lobby. Older maps that have not been re-saved after the implementation of thumbnails will not have a thumbnail. Editable Maps Editable maps are maps by Chaz that you can edit to your liking and save as your own. Blank CTF Facing Castles UFO CTF Cavern CTF Valley CTF Turbine LargeOpen Editing To edit a map, go to one of the editable maps, and press "E" to open edit mode. The default block is a destructible block, which you can blame using your mouse. To change blocks, press the "F" key and click on the block you want. Physical Blocks Standard Ground Blocks (a normal dirt block that can be destroyed by all weapon types) Red/Blue Gates (a red or blue gate that cannot let FFA or other player that is from other team let in) Crates (wooden classic crates that cannot be destroyed) Up/Left/Right Boosters (boosters that makes the player faster) Indestructible Blocks (same as the Ground Blocks, but like with a cannon ball in the center and cannot break Decoration Large Tree (3x3) Medium Tree (2x2) Small Shrub Low Grass Large Toadstool Small Toadstool Flower Ladder Fence Post Left Fence Post Middle Fence Post Right Signpost (Press T while in edit mode, then Shift-Enter to save the sign) Tall Grass Chair Facing Right Chair Facing Left Table Left Side Table Center Table Right Side Large Blue Toadstools Large Red Toadstools Small Blue Toadstools Small Red Toadstools Tree Stump Large Rock Pile Small Rock Pile Objectives FFA Spawn (spawns white name FFA players) RED Spawn (spawns red name PvP players) BLUE Spawn (spawns blue name PvP players) RED Flag (protect your flag! only for CTF) BLUE Flag (protect you flag! only for CTF) Fluids Water (makes player and bullet speed lower, but it can save players for falling from a high rooftop)